Mein kleiner Bruder
by Rovarandom
Summary: 1815, Gilbert ne s'attend pas à recevoir une visite non-désirée qui va changer toute sa vie.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya !

 **Rating :** T parce que Gilbert est vulgaire et qu'il y a des mentions de la mort de Holy Roman Empire.

 **Notes :** Voilà, un nouvel OS, sur les frères Beilschimdt, cette fois. J'aime énormément les relations fraternelles, c'est l'un des trucs que je préfère dans les fictions. Et je me devais d'écrire sur eux, du coup !

J'apporte quelques petites précisions d'avance : je ne sais pas trop quelle est la date du « début » l'Allemagne, du coup j'ai choisi l'année où la Confédération Germanique a été créée. C'est galère de trouver une date de naissance pour les nations, je finis toujours par sélectionner une date plus ou moins satisfaisante au milieu de plein d'autres.

Et enfin, Germania apparaît donc dans cette fic. Et vous allez vite vous rendre compte que je l'aime pas du tout. xD

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 **Mein kleiner Bruder**

 _ **1815, Royaume de Prusse.**_

Gilbert lisait tranquillement, dans sa demeure. Il était seul, comme d'habitude, dans la campagne germanique, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas _réellement_ seul puisqu'il avait Gilbird. Son oiseau perché sur son épaule dormait, la tête sous l'aile. Tout était parfaitement calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas à l'extérieur fasse se relever les yeux rubis du Prussien. Aussitôt il saisit son épée, méfiant. Le bruit de pas était trop volontairement discret pour que ce soit une simple visite.

Mais contre tout attente, lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec le visiteur devant la porte de derrière, Gilbert se figea.

Il avait très peu vu cet homme et c'était il y a tellement longtemps… mais son visage était gravé dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité.

Une lame acérée se posa sur la gorge du grand barbare aux cheveux longs et blonds et aux yeux bleus. La haine enflamma les pupilles pourpres du Prussien et un rictus méprisant se peignit sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, l'vieux ? J'croyais que t'étais crevé depuis un bail ! cracha-t-il.

Les yeux bleus, absolument pas perturbés par l'attitude belliqueuse de son fils, restèrent impassibles.

-Bonjour Gilbert. J'ai disparu depuis longtemps, mais je suis revenu pour ceci.

Il tendit alors ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. La chose en question était invisible, enroulée sous des couvertures. Gilbert, méfiant, abaissa son arme et s'avança d'un pas pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

La chose remua et Germania ôta un pan de couverture.

Les yeux de la nation s'écarquillèrent. Un bébé. Avec quelques cheveux blonds minuscules sur le crâne et de grands yeux bleus, les mêmes que l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

-Saint Empire Romain Germanique est mort, déclara le barbare germanique. Non ne dit rien, je sais que tu es au courant. Lorsqu'il a disparu, un bébé est apparu, plus tard, au milieu de nulle part. Il n'a beau pas être né de façon… conventionnelle, disons, et ne pas avoir de nom, il reste mon fils.

-Ton FILS ? ragea Gilbert. Tu en as des tonnes, des fils, et jamais tu ne les as considérés comme tels ! J'ai des tonnes de demi-frères et sœurs dans le monde, dont tu as déshonoré les mères, et qui sauront toute leur vie que leur père est la pire pourriture qui puisse exister dans ce monde !

Germania ne sembla pas troublé par ses paroles. À ses yeux, il avait seulement laissé des descendants sur chaque territoire conquis. Le plus jeune gamin de Britannia, les trois gosses de Gallia qui formaient les Benelux, et d'autres encore… et le plus âgé, Gilbert, qui le fixait avec haine, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige en bataille.

-Seul lui mérite ce titre, lâcha le blond.

L'annonce fit se crisper les poings de l'albinos. Il n'en avait rien à carrer de son géniteur. Il n'avait jamais considéré ce père comme étant le sien. Mais cela faisait mal. Très mal.

Et puis… pauvre gosse. Être considéré comme un vrai fils par Germania était peut-être la pire chose qui soit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le blond tendit l'enfant au Prussien, qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment de ce monde. Je ne peux pas l'élever. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de toi, mais je suppose que tu es le seul qui puisse au moins le guider dans la voie que je lui ai choisi…

Gilbert arracha presque l'enfant à ses bras.

-Dégage, cracha-t-il en rentrant chez lui et en claquant violemment la porte.

Gilbert s'effondra sur son fauteuil et dut prendre plusieurs minutes pour retrouver des pensées plus calmes et moins sanguinaires. Plus ordonnées.

Puis, il fixa enfin le petit, qui le fixait en silence de ses grands yeux bleus. Doucement, il ôta le paquet de couvertures. On avait pas idée de recouvrir un gosse de cette façon ! Il avait voulu l'étouffer ou quoi ?

Gilbert n'avait aucun doute sur la ressemblance à venir qu'aurait l'enfant avec son géniteur.

Il n'essaya même pas d'haïr le bébé. D'aucun auraient pu le voir comme un remplaçant de son aîné, qui avait disparu récemment. Mais Gilbert n'avait pas trop connu son grand frère. Grand frère qui était toujours resté sous l'apparence d'un enfant-nation tandis que lui, avait grandi, et avait désormais l'apparence d'un adolescent de presque vingt ans, à l'aube du dix-neuvième siècle.

Gilbert passa plusieurs fois son index sur la joue du petit, qui fit un grand sourire et se mit à rire.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas le détester. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce gamin n'était responsable de rien : ni de la cruauté de son géniteur, ni de la disparition de son aîné… rien, rien du tout. Il n'était qu'un bébé innocent aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire envoûtant.

-Quand j'pense que ce connard t'as même pas donné d'nom et prétend être ton père… marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva précautionneusement, l'enfant dans les bras, et se rendit dans la cave. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais savait que les enfants buvaient du lait. Il trouva du lait entier stocké dans de la glace pilé, entre divers autres aliments. Vivement que quelqu'un trouve un système plus pratique pour conserver les choses au froid.

Puis, il remonta et en versa maladroitement dans un verre fin. Il n'avait rien d'autre pour l'instant. Il irait acheter un biberon et d'autres affaires le lendemain…

Ce fut difficile, mais il parvint à faire boire le petit, qu'il tenait calé dans son bras.

Le regard pourpre qu'il posait sur lui s'était progressivement adouci.

-Bon… j'pas d'autres solutions pour le moment, mais cette nuit tu vas dormir avec moi, okay ? T'as pas intérêt à me réveiller, hein ?

Gilbert avait beau essayé de prendre un ton autoritaire, la bouille du bébé réduisait tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui en bouillie. Il fondait, oui.

Puis, le bébé finit par lui faire un grand sourire. Plus grand que précédemment, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Gilbert le serra contre lui en reniflant un peu.

Il avait un petit frère. Quelqu'un sur qui veiller, qu'il allait protéger, élever… Il avait un petit frère à aimer.

-Ludwig… déclara-t-il. J'te promets que je te ferai jamais prendre la voie de l'autre ordure… j'te promets que je serai toujours là… que je te protégerai toujours et que j'm'occuperai de toi ! Je te laisserai pas tomber, c'est promis !

Le prénom lui était venu naturellement, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir, et Ludwig lui sourit de nouveau. Gilbert lui sourit aussi, doucement, et se mit à le bercer.

-J'te promets que je serai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je disparaîtrai jamais… comme ça, je pourrais toujours veiller sur toi. Pour toujours, petit frère, pour toujours.

oOoOoOo

 _ **2015, Allemagne.**_

-Mais Brudeeeeeeeeeeer ! se plaignit Gilbert.

-Ces pancakes étaient _périmés_ , Gilbert ! râla Ludwig. Tu en fais toujours trop et on arrive jamais à tous les manger !

-Mais ceux-là venaient de Mattiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Ludwig ne saisissait pas trop en quoi jeter des pancakes était comme un crime de haute trahison pour son frère, mais son attitude immature l'agaçait. Matthew lui en ferait d'autres et puis c'est tout. La nation canadienne ne lui en voudrait certainement jamais pour ça…

Et puis… Ludwig était un petit peu jaloux, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre. Depuis que Gil s'était entiché du blond, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il était toujours attentif, voire même un peu protecteur, envers lui. Et Ludwig se sentait un peu passer à la trappe.

-Quand tu m'faisais des cadeaux j'les jetais pas, moi ! renchérit le Prussien en chouinant.

-Je ne te faisais pas des tonnes de pancakes !

-Et alors ? Je les aurais quand même mangés ! L'awesome Gilbert ne faiblit pas face à de la nourriture périmée ! J'suis sûr que ça d'vait encore être awesomement bon en plus !

Ludwig soupira en écoutant les plaintes de son frère, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à bouder, pas très ravi d'être ignoré.

-Bon, maintenant que tu ne hurles plus pour des broutilles, je peux te poser la question que j'avais commencé avant que tu ne mettes le nez dans le frigo ? questionna Gilbert.

Gilbert tendit l'oreille en percevant le ton sérieux de son cadet, et il redressa ses prunelles écarlates pour contempler son petit frère.

-Hm ?

-Je me demandais si tu avais connu notre père…

Le changement qui s'opéra alors n'échappa pas à l'Allemand. Les iris rouges de Gilbert devinrent glaciaux, ses muscles se crispèrent. Il semblait soudainement distant… et peut-être même… en colère ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi ? répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Oh euh… hésita le blond. Je me demandais… comme ça… désolé.

-Notre père était un connard, t'as pas b'soin d'en savoir plus, renchérit l'albinos. T'étais le seul qu'il considérait comme son digne descendant… je lui en ai voulu pour ça. C'est trop cruel pour quelqu'un d'être son descendant. Surtout qu't'es pas comme lui, toi…

Gilbert se leva pour faire face à Ludwig. Ce dernier n'avait que très rarement vu son aîné avec un air si sérieux.

-Tu lui ressembles, ouais, c'est vrai. Beaucoup même. Mais t'sais quoi ? Je le hais, mais c'est pas lui que je vois quand je te regarde. C'est toi. Parce que t'as jamais été et tu seras jamais lui, même si c'est c'qu'il voulait absolument. Il m'a confié à toi pour que j'te mette sur sa voie… il pouvait toujours rêver.

La main du Prussien se posa sur son épaule et il contempla son grand frère, un peu hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait dire, mais son frère repris la parole.

-J'ai pas d'père, pas d'mère… mais j'ai un p'tit frère. C'est tout c'qui compte, et ça m'suffit largement.

Ludwig était touché par sa déclaration. Gilbert avait un côté expansif qui allait avec son excentricité. Mais cela lui faisait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir qu'il comptait pour lui. Gilbert était toute sa famille, à lui aussi, celui qui l'avait élevé, éduqué, il avait joué avec lui, il n'avait manqué de rien grâce à lui, et pas d'affection non plus.

-Et tu… c'est parce que tu n'es pas comme lui que tu es… toujours là ? Ou juste parce que… tu voulais pas qu'on t'oublie ?

Gilbert posa sa main sur sa tête et frotta ses cheveux toujours trop ordonnés.

-Parce que si j'étais plus là, qui garderait un œil sur toi, hein ? Je te l'ai dit, le jour où on s'est rencontrés… je serai toujours là pour toi !

Le grand sourire de Gilbert et sa sincérité touchèrent le cœur de Ludwig plus profondément que n'importe quelle belle et grande déclaration d'amour.

Gilbert avait toujours été là pour lui… et aujourd'hui encore il continuait de veiller.

Sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras.

Qui avait besoin d'un père quand il avait le meilleur des grands frères ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'était un peu court mais bon, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et je ne me voyais pas en faire un OS de trois kilomètres de long. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! À la prochaine !


End file.
